


Not everyone goes to Valhalla.

by AyzuLK



Series: Glass Wings [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Edward and Loki strange friendship, Lady Loki, M/M, Sad Loki, Suicidal Thoughts, but just thoughts, child Loki, just like the canon, mentions os thorki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK
Summary: Last part of Loki: Thor is a sweetheart, Edward a drama queen and  Tony knows everything. As always.
Relationships: Edward Cullen & Loki (Marvel), Edward Cullen & Thor (Marvel), Edward Cullen & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Edward Cullen, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Glass Wings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015215
Kudos: 12





	Not everyone goes to Valhalla.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asas de Vidro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573316) by [AyzuLK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK). 



> Warnings: Discussions of suicide ideas. Just like Edward in the book.

Edward imagined that Loki would retreat after the confrontation. He was quite mistaken.

He ran into the god of lies so many times that it became a habit. He didn't even blink anymore when he turned around at the piano and found Loki Odinson on the couch, or to suddenly came across him on the rare occasions when he went out alone.

Loki didn't always come the same way: Aside from his known self, sometimes he appeared as a woman, others as a child demanding Edward to push him o8n the swing. Edward looked at him inquisitively, but he always obeyed. 

Furthermore, Loki never showed up when any of the avengers were around, and since there were never any comments afterwards, he imagined that his security breach was still strong.

Although Tony sometimes looked at him oddly, as if he knew something.

If someone asked, he would tell what was going on, but no one had done that yet. So, yeah. 

Although Loki was rude, malicious and strange, Edward had to admit that he started to enjoy the company: The sour, black humour was strangely amusing. Plus the challenge to try to read someone without the mind-reading, especially the god of lies, was quite entertaining.

He wasn't sure why Loki always came back. Sometimes his visits were brief, with some insults fired between the two, other times he just sat enjoying the music. He didn't know exactly why, but he found himself talking to him about things he didn't talk to the others. Possibly, it was therapeutic to speak to someone who would not judge him, who he could not disappoint, because there were no expectations to start with.

He didn't care about Loki's opinion enough to fear his judgement. Moreover, it wasn't like everything he said was a secret that could be used against him. It was just things he didn't felt comfortable talking about to someone else.

"They didn't know how it worked, so they didn't feed me, and then they threw people in the cell and waited for me to transform them. I never changed anyone. At first, I tried to resist but-"

Blood squirting from a throat, staining the walls. Screams. Relief.

"-They had their ways."

"You killed them." The god looked interested, a glass of wine in his hand, sitting on the couch.

"Yes. Sometimes because I was too hungry to control myself, sometimes because I wouldn't condemn anyone for the life I had. And then they found out it wasn't a ritual, it was the venom. It took them a while to figure out how to remove it to use, but they got there."

"What happened to them? Those who have been transformed by the venom."

"They were destroyed. By the Volturi. Although they probably have my venom somewhere yet. They have always failed to replicate my ... talent in others."

The god looked into his eyes without asking. He didn't have to. Probably he was seeing everything in his mind already, but verbalizing it gave him some relief.

"I'm not sure when it happened." Edward covered his left eye. "After one of the sessions, I blacked out for the first time. And then I heard a thump, it took me a while to realize it was my heart. It was scary to have to breathe again. Then they started drug tests, and I spent a lot of time off or too incapacitated to think. One day I was in the cryogenic chamber. I only realized what had happened when I read about the experiments."

He looked at Loki curiously.

"What?"

"You said before that there were others like me, hybrids."

"Ah yes." The man laughed quietly. "Not exactly like you. They were made by natural means."

"Natural?"

"Do I need to explain to you where babies come from?"

He frowned, and Loki smirked.

"A vampire and a human. They can produce life. No human has survived to this day, but some hybrids are running around. They grow fast and have characteristics like yours. They can eat human food, by the way." This piqued his interest, he hadn't thought about that possibility. "When they reach a certain age, they stop ageing. Yes, that's right. You'll remain immortal. Well, except if you get yourself killed."

He looked back at the piano, but the other did not leave him alone on the subject.

"Ah yes, your soldier. You finally realized what is going to happen. He won't always be around."

"I don't intend to be around long after him."

The man seemed intrigued by this.

"What would you do if he asked you to transform him?"

"James would never ask for that."

"You seem pretty sure of that."

"I'm." He stopped playing and looked at the other calmly.

"So, would you just end your existence after him?" 

The concept seemed to stress him out, somehow. Edward smiled slightly. For someone with such a high self-preservation instinct, it was certainly something he could not understand. For this, he knew that Loki loved his brother, despite saying that he didn't. The self-sacrifice of someone like him was extreme and only done to someone really important in his existence. 

"It looks like a waste to me."

"It wouldn't be just for James. I don't want to live forever. For now, I still have a lot to learn and see from the world. And I want to experience it with him."

"He will grow old."

"I do not care." He shrugged. "I want to be with him until the end, whenever it is. May it be in battle, or sleeping in a warm bed. And then ... maybe it won't be right away, because I know he wouldn't want that, but in the end, I'm going to follow him."

The other was still looking at him a little horrified. And then with some disgust that made him laugh at his face.

" What a waste. And until recently, weren't you the one who said you had no soul? Now you think you are going to the same place as him. If there is such a place, that's it."

"I can only hope." He turned his eyes to the piano, playing softly. "Who knows, we may all meet in Valhalla."

He said playfully, but Loki didn't laugh. Edward looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and was surprised to see him a little sad, his expression distant. Before he could ask anything, the other signalled with a snobbish face.

"Play something decent for once."

He shook his head with a dramatic sigh, but he obeyed. 

The notes coming in random, it wasn't a song in particular. Just notes and an arrangement that formed. Intense, with sudden changes. Theatrical. 

_Sad._

"I think I'll call this _The god of lies._ "

He heard a soft laugh.

When he looked at the sofa, Loki was gone.

.........

Loki did not appear for weeks and Edward realized that he would not come again. Tony didn't even blink when he asked Thor on one of his visits for his brother, which made him sure that in the end, Tony knew what was going on all along.

Tony had been good at hiding things from his telepathy.

The avengers looked annoyed, especially Clint, or worried, like Bucky and Steve. The others were just exasperated by the whole situation.

Thor, as always, was just very pleased.

When he was just about to leave, he took Edward away from everyone and handed him an envelope.

"My brother said to deliver it to you. It's a gift."

He opened it and saw that it was an amulet, the stone was a greenish and amber-coloured mixture, like his eyes. The tie was of leather.

"What is it?"

Thor smiled broadly: "He said that it would help you, and I repeat his words,  _ ‘to shut the circus around since your incompetence doesn’t allow it. _ '" The man looked at him apologetically. "Sorry for his manners, but he made me promise to repeat word to word."

Edward laughed at that. It was very  _ Lokie. _ And that said a lot about his sense of preservation when he put on the amulet without checking what it was first.

Instantly Thor's mind went blank. Just like the others in the house. His eyes widened slightly. He removed the amulet, again being bombarded by the sounds.

Thor laughed, probably at his amazed face. Edward looked at the man and he smiled, this time softly.

"Does it bothers you that much? The voices?"

"Yeah." He admitted.

"Good that it helped then." The broad smile returned, although the hand on his shoulder was softer. Thor was still very careful around him, for obvious reasons. "And it's good that my brother found someone to worry about. It does him good, after all."

"He worries about you too, you know?"

"Do you think so?" 

Thor's smile would always intrigue him. Even with everything he went through, he managed to smile like that. To Edward, it would always be a mystery. 

The amount of  _ sadness _ behind that goofy smile would always startle him.

"Thanks, Thor." He kept the amulet under his shirt, relishing the relief of being alone with his thoughts.

"You're very much welcome, young diamond."

Edward didn't know whether to laugh or be exasperated with these two.


End file.
